In portable transceivers such as radios, it is desirable to be able to add functions without increasing the size of the unit. One important addition may be a display on a front cover. However, a space problem arises when attempting to include a display in a portable transceiver already including a keypad and a speaker grille all on the same front cover. Hence, a need exists to maximize efficient space usage in a portable transceiver. The maximum degree of weather and contamination protection is also a requirement in such portable equipment.